pride_of_the_prrfandomcom-20200214-history
Relations
Relations is the 6th episode. It aired on August 11, 2019. Plot One day, Nicholas ends his visit with Tiffany. He later asks Mr. Edwards to tell him a story about PRR's relations with the NYC. One day in 1952, Frank is waiting to get his freight train to Harrisburg. But he cannot do that until John clears the way first. This makes Frank angry. Another day, Frank is assigned to take a freight train to an NYC yard. He is not happy about this at all. Alex and Joe block him just to make him bad, then John gives him more nonsense before he has a train to take. But later as John is pulling his train, he realizes that his regulator is jammed! When Frank hears the news, he laughs about it at first, but then thinks about what would happen if John crashed. Frank springs into action and sets off to rescue John. Frank eventually catches up to John and brings him to a complete stop. Another 4-6-2 takes charge of the train while John is taken to the works. Two weeks later, John thanks Frank for saving him, though puzzled, as their railroads are sworn enemies. Frank tells him that it doesn't really matter, because in the end, they're both steam engines. From then on, Frank and John became good friends, much to the shock of other PRR/NYC locomotives. But a few years later, John was taken to the scrapyard. Frank feels bad about this, as he was the first NYC engine known to respect PRR. Meanwhile, Elaine had to take a freight train to Hyndman, PA, making a stop at Hagerstown, MD on the way to pick up some boxcars. Elaine eventually turned around and headed toward Hyndman, where most of her train was dropped off for the B&O. The next day, she is idling at Industrial Wasteland, when she is approached by Lilim, who saw her the day before. The two engines are pleased to meet each other. But one day, it's Elaine's turn to deal with NYC. Alex and a Baldwin RF-16 give her grief, but she tries to brush it off. In early 1955, Highland Valley's yard is modified. The coal and water towers are removed, as they won't be needed much longer. The east end of the yard also gets renovations. The tensions between PRR and NYC would continue to worsen as steam fleets shrunk in size. One day, Mr. Edwards gets a call about Frank getting in trouble with NYC. Alex and Joe decide to take Frank to the Hudson Bay and "dump him in". But miles down the line, they are confronted by Nick, Elaine, and engines from other railroads they have mutual relations with. A PRR J1 couples to Frank and pulls him away until Alex and Joe are diverted. Later that night, Frank talks to Bob about the events of that day. As Bob takes his next train to Dover, DE, a PRR L1 arrives with another train. The L1 then pulls into the roundhouse and tells Frank that Alex and Joe were just messing around, because they're aware of the consequences if they really did do it. Nicholas and Mr. Edwards discuss how some engines are friendly, neutral, or not very nice. Later as Nicholas takes his train, he greets Jared, who is coming in the opposite direction. Characters * Nicholas * Mr. Edwards * Frank * John * Elaine * Alex * Joe * Nick * Joey * Lilim (as a B&O unit) * Mr. Edwards (PRR) * Bob * Jared * John's engineer (not named) * NYC Hudson #5222 (not named) * N&W A Class #1202 (not named) * NYC RF-16 #3805 (not named) * Alex's engineer (not shown) * B&O E27 #2712 (not named) * N&W M Class #475 (not named) * B&O F7A #265 (not named) * PRR L1 #650 (not named) * Tiffany (does not speak) * Alfred (cameo) * Howard (cameo) * Richard (cameo) * Matthew (stock footage cameo) Locations * Industrial Wasteland * Highland Valley * Chicago * Harrisburg * Chicago Line * Hagerstown * Keystone Subdivision Trivia * This episode is inspired by the infamous rivalry between PRR and NYC. ** The beginning also has a bit in common with The Full Bucketniers Episode 1. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** First time the creator voices Frank, as his original voice actor left the Trainz community. ** Michelle Caporali joins the cast. ** First time an N&W locomotive speaks in Pride of the PRR. * When Alex says "That's all we need! An inference PRR steamer! Joe, block him!", it is a reference to the TUGS episode "Regatta". ** When he says "You'll see! You'll all see!", he makes a reference to The Tidewater Chronicles ''Episode 4. * It is visually revealed how the Highland Valley yard was remodeled in 1955. * A reference to the 1955 movie ''Guys and Dolls ''is made. * When Alex's engineer talks about having to pay a 15% increase for his apartment, it is a reference to the ''Car 54, Where Are You? episode "Thirty Days Notice". * The story Joe tells about a World War II soldier and a pecan bar is from The History Channel. * N&W 475 telling Alex that preservation is possible foreshadows 475's preservation. * The PRR T1 scene was filmed with Trainz 12 by Benthetrainkid. * The PRR L1 reveals that Alex and Joe were just messing around with Frank. * When Nicholas and Jared greet each other, it is a reference to the BrainPOP video about bullies. * Stock footage from the ''Pride of the PRR Traile''r, the now unlisted casting call video, one of the Trainz comedies, and C&O Spy is used. ** Footage from several other YouTube videos is used. Goofs * When John is taken to be repaired, Mr. Edwards says "Another K-11", even though John is a K-14. * Lag is encountered on a few scenes. * When one of the towers gets demolished during a flashback scene, there is no rubble on the ground. * When Joe tells a World War II story, the trees in the background appear and disappear. * The B&O F7A doesn't speak very clearly. * When Howard and Richard pass by on the credits, there is extra text. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2